


tonight the music seems so loud, i wish that we could lose this crowd

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [19]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angel is a jealous bastard, Hunter is mortally offended and Gregor is surprisingly zen. For Romo, this is like watching a soap opera.</p><p>Title from Careless Whisper by George Michaels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight the music seems so loud, i wish that we could lose this crowd

It doesn't really occur to Hunter that something's wrong with Angel until he doesn't participate in the jump. He wonders, in a moment of irrational panic, if maybe he's overstepped his bounds and they don't actually want him in on this. But then, Melky and Gregor were the one who told him about it and told him it was required learning for new outfielders. And Gregor had looked just as surprised as Hunter so it's clearly not that.

He doesn't think too much into it. Because they just flat stomped the Cardinals and there will be partying and Gregor smacked his ass in full view of everybody. Hunter had (fake) moaned and struck a pose and Vogey had taken his turn and it'd kind of turned into a slap fest. Hunter well and truly believes that there's not another club this insane in either league.

They go out to paint the town orange and Hunter finds himself huddled up into a corner with Romo, Gregor and Angel, doing shots and nursing a beer. He's scoots closer and closer to Angel until he's pressed up against his... whatever Angel is to him, legs draped over his lap. Gregor's pressed just as close on the other side and one of his hands drops on Hunter's legs, rubbing up and down his calf. Angel doesn't stop his conversation with Romo and Hunter makes a displeased noise.

The position of their booth and the dim lighting, not to mention that it's mostly the team in the bar, makes it a little safer for Hunter to kiss Angel's cheek, close to his ear. “Was'wrong? Haven't touched me or Gregor. Don't want this no more?”

“Who is he?”

“Who's who?” Hunter blinks.

“J. Castro. You don't sleep with us last night and today on your phone someone tells you he loves you and you say the same. Who is he?” Angel asks, voice low and deadly. 

“Oooh, you're _jealous_.” Hunter says, and the idea irrationally fills him with glee. He ignores Romo's snort.

“You're damned right I'm jealous. You're _mine_ , you stupid moose. Or I thought you were. Fucking around on-”

“ _Hey_.” Hunter snaps, and he suddenly feels a lot more sober than he was. “Fuck you. I've never cheated in my life.”

“Then who the fuck is J. Castro?!”

“Fuck you! Gregor, did you think I was cheating?”

“Nope.” Gregor answers, taking another shot. He wipes his hand with the back of his mouth, shrugging off the look that Angel gives him “What? Why would he need someone else when he's got two not so bad looking boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends!” Romo screams, throwing his hands up. They all stare at him until he blushes and creeps away from the booth.

They don't say anything for a good five minutes. Angel is staring at the table, forehead wrinkled in concentration. Gregor has started to pass on the shots and is nursing his coke. Hunter is still processing that only a few days after this started, only a few days after deciding he wasn't completely straight, he has _boyfriends_. He takes a moment to consider how intense Angel has been about this and how they all keep worrying that one of the others will change his mind.

“My best friend.”

Angel looks up. “What?”

“J. Castro is Jason Castro. He's a catcher for the Astros... well, he's on the roster, he's in Oklahoma City right now. But we've been friends since he was called up. It was kind of a joke at first, called him my little buddy and protected him from some of the rougher hazing and he's my best friend. Yeah, I love him.We've been through a lot together. You shouldn't worry. It's no different than your friendship with Melky.”

There's another hand on his legs and when he looks down, it's Angel's, squeezing and rubbing his thigh. He looks apologetic and he starts to talk but Hunter shakes his head and pokes him in the chest.

“I'm gonna give you a pass this time. Next time, just fucking ask me instead of assuming I'm a fuckaround, okay?”

Angel nods and Gregor laughs, pulling them both into a threeway kiss and Hunter thinks it's time to get out of here now. They slide out of the booth, ignoring the knowing leers from Ryan and the gobsmacked look on Posey's face. They cram themselves into the back of a taxi, the cab driver listening to a recap of the game and he glares at them in the rearview all the way to the hotel.

They go to Hunter's room and he takes a minute to be pleased that the hotel laundry has returned his clothes. He takes a minute to enjoy the simple pleasure of a clean t-shirt and clean pajama pants before brushing his teeth and crawling into bed. When Gregor follows, he pulls the smaller man into his arms and rests a chin on his head. They both stare at Angel, shirtless in a borrowed pair of Hunter's pajamas. He's fidgety.

Hunter sighs. “Look, just get in bed. So we had an argument, so what? It happens.”

“Just... this, us. Last night you didn't want to sleep with us. And now you're cuddling.”

“I thought some distance would be good. But I've discovered I don't really like sleeping alone.” Hunter shrugs, kissing Gregor's hair. He peeks down when he hears a snuffle. Gregor's already asleep. “We worry too much about this, Angel. I decided that on the phone with Jase. I really like the both of you. I want to enjoy this, not irrationally worry over whether or not this is a good idea. We care about each other, that's a good place to start. We'll make it work.”

“Since when did you become the rational one?” Angel asks, getting into the bed and draping himself over Hunter's back.

“Dunno. Jase is the Lincecum to my Zito. I turn into a dad around him.”

“You said you love him.”

“I do. He's stupid and crazy and he gets himself into messes that I have to get him out of. I can't count the times I've had to pick him up from somewhere or kick someone's ass for him when he's said the wrong thing.”

“You'll introduce us?”

Hunter smiles into Gregor's hair, shaking his head. As if he's ashamed. “Yeah, next time he gets a chance to fly to wherever we are. Or if he's back up next time we play the Astros. He's a lot like Romo, you'll like him. He's kind of got this obsession about whether or not Posey and Lincecum are a thing. Says they're always eyefucking the hell out of each other.”

“I've heard it's a thing.” Angel concedes, kissing Hunter's shoulder. Hunter can feel the tension drain from his body and purrs at the hand rubbing along his side and squeezing his hip. “I'm sorry I called you a cheater. I never thought straight before when it came to Gregor and I don't with you either. I worry about losing you. Which is stupid. Getting attached this quickly is probably unhealthy.”

“I'm not a poster child for normal either.”

“You will be a poster child for 'I'm dead because I wouldn't let my boyfriend sleep in peace' and all you will have for a very long time is your hand if you both don't shut up.” Gregor grumbles. “We have early game tomorrow.”

“Yessir. Sleepin'.” Hunter drawls, kissing his cheek before turning his head back for a smooch from Angel. He drops his head to the pillow and closes his eyes. 

One day at a time.


End file.
